This invention relates to novel room temperature curable compositions comprising a hydroxyl containing organic thermoplastic polymer and an aminosilicon compound, as well as to the crosslinked products derived from said compositions.
The employment of organosilanes to aid in the crosslinking of polymeric materials is well known in the art. However, heretofore in order to obtain room temperature curable compositions the prior art has had to prereact the starting organic polymer with the organosilane at elevated temperatures. One exception to such methods has been the use of halosilanes which are known to react at room temperature with hydroxyl containing polymers, however, this procedure has the disadvantage of also producing an undesirable acid by-product, e.g. hydrogen chloride, which if not removed may have a deleterious effect on the performance of the cured composition.